


La regina delle succubi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi succubi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche le più terribili assassine, alla fine, sono umane.





	La regina delle succubi

La regina delle succubi

 

Ada era sdraiata a pancia in giù, guardando all’interno del mirino, stringendo il fucile con entrambe le mani. Osservava il suo target, la donna teneva una mano tra i seni pieni e l’altra sul fianco, i lunghi capelli castani le ondeggiavano dietro la schiena.

Ada premette il grilletto e sparò, la donna alzò il capo e afferrò il proiettile con una mano.

Ada s’irrigidì, impallidendo, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Cosa cazzo? Il cliente non aveva parlato di niente del genere… Non che possa succedere una cosa del genere! > pensò, sparando un altro colpo. < Il proiettile avrebbe dovuto trapanarle il cervello >.

La donna schiacciò il proiettile tra le dita e scomparve.

Ada abbassò il fucile e si guardò intorno. “Do-dove?” si domandò.

“Dietro di te, cara”. Udì una voce alle sue spalle, si voltò di scatto e lanciò un pugnale. In piedi, sul tetto dell’edificio, c’era la donna, sulle cui spalle si erano spalancate delle ali da pipistrello.

“Come hai fatto…” si sentì chiedere.

Ada la guardò con aria confusa, cercò di raggiungerla con un calcio al collo, ma quella balzò all’indietro, schivandolo.

La succube sorrise, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Cosa diamine sei?!” sbraitò Ada.

“Una succube, anzi, la loro regina… mia adorabile assassina” soffiò l’avversaria.

< Avrei dovuto portare con me un bazooka, questa ha bisogno di qualcosa di più potente. Dannazione! > pensò Ada, digrignando i denti.

“Sai, nel mio castello mi annoiavo parecchio e tu… sei quello che ho sempre desiderato. Un’assassina, capace di cacciare per me, è abbastanza bella da essere un’ottima schiava. L’ho pensato dalla prima volta che ti ho visto” sussurrò la succube, dimenando la coda, dalla membrana a punta. Le ali da pipistrello tra i suoi capelli castani si sollevarono, iniziando a battere.

“Stai lontana da me, demone pervertita!” gridò Ada. Estrasse una pistola più piccola dalla sua caviglia e le sparò alla fronte, il proiettile rimbalzò sulla sua pelle liscia senza scalfirla.

Ada la guardò con disgusto. “Muori, disgraziata!” sbraitò.

“Io sono la regina delle succubi e ottengo sempre quello che voglio” disse l’altra. Le afferrò la pistola e la premette, piegandola.

Ada gridò, lasciando andare la pistola che cadde sul tetto.

“Aw, temo di aver distrutto il tuo giocattolo. Mi dispiace” sussurrò.

Ada cercò di colpirla con una serie di colpi delle mani, dati di piatto, rapidi, susseguendosi.

La regina delle succubi rideva, schivandola, studiando la figura della sua vittima.

“Ti ho assoldata io, per farti cadere in trappola tra le mie braccia” spiegò. Nugoli di pipistrelli attaccarono Ada, lei riuscì a colpirne a morte non più di una decina, gli altri le sbattevano addosso, la mordeva, strappandole i vestiti, mordendole i capelli, ferendola.

Le grida di frustrazione di Ada risuonarono nella notte, insieme alle risa ilari della regina.

Ada cadde in ginocchio, esausta, sporca di sangue e ignuda, i capelli scombinati le ricadevano aggrovigliati e sporchi davanti al viso.  
La demone le sollevò il mento con la punta dello stivale. Dei viticci avvolsero la figura di Ada, uno le si strinse intorno alla vita, un altro intorno alla coscia, uno la premette sotto i seni, facendoli sporgere, alcuni le strinsero la gola.

“Non resistere ancora…” le disse la demone, mentre un viticcio solleticava l’ombelico dell’umana.

“Fottiti” ruggì Ada, tentando di divincolarsi, il fiato le mancava e non riusciva a vedere bene, la testa le dava delle fitte lancinanti.

< Sembrano d’acciaio questi maledetti! > pensò. “Lasciami andare!” sbraitò, le braccia bloccate sui fianchi.

Gli occhi le si chiudevano, gemiti di paura e dolore si confondevano, raschiandole la gola.

La succube s’inginocchiò davanti a lei.

“Tu mi appartieni” sussurrò, baciandola. Le labbra di Ada divennero rosso rubino e anche i suoi occhi divennero color sangue, delle ali da succube le sbocciarono sulle spalle e una coda scivolò fuori da sopra i suoi glutei. Ricambiò al bacio, desiderosa, chiudendo gli occhi; spalancò le labbra, lasciando che la lingua della succube le invadesse la bocca.

I tralicci si ritirarono, il corpo di Ada tornò intatto, mentre la giovane si rialzava in piedi. La succube la prese tra le braccia e volò via, palpeggiandole le cosce sode.

“A casa ci divertiremo tanto” le soffiò all’orecchio.

“Danzerò per voi, padrona” promise Ada, scodinzolando.

“Sarai una ballerina meravigliosa, piccola mia” disse la succube, baciandole la fronte.

“Sono così felice di servirvi, padrona” rispose Ada.

< Sì, con me sarà dolce e caritatevole, ma una cacciatrice spietata con le vittime > pensò.

 


End file.
